


Watercolour Eyes

by shiikitz



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Painting, keito is a little shit, wataru stop stealing things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 09:41:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20890037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiikitz/pseuds/shiikitz
Summary: Every time Keito sees him, he feels like he's about to blow up. He distracts himself, instead. And it backfires.





	Watercolour Eyes

"Keito, could you come here for a moment?"

Keito grumbled. "What?" he spat, poison coating his words.

"Does this look right?" he who had disturbed him called.

"Yes, yes, it looks fine, Eichi."

Eichi pouted. "You didn't even get up."

And so Keito stood up, walked to Eichi, and skimmed the documents he held out to him. "What did I say? It's good."

"You said "It looks fine," actually." 

"I will wipe that smug grin off of your face, Eichi, watch me-"

The door slammed open. Keito groaned. What now? He whipped around, prepared to give the intruder a thorough lashing, only to realise it was him. Suddenly, the words were drained from his mouth, his anger dissipating and being replaced with annoyance.

Of course it was him. It always had to he him. Stupid eccentric. Idiot magician. Instead of blowing up, Keito sat down at his desk. He definitely couldn't focus on work now, not when that dumbass was yelling, throwing flowers as he sat atop Eichi's desk. What's worse is that Eichi was not perturbed in the slightest!

Keito brought out his sketchbook, doing his best to not catch the attention of that bug, and he started drawing. A practiced hand was gliding across the paper, delicate lines placed here and there. Long, lanky legs belonging to that of one who dances with grace. Plush thighs that would probably be wonderful to lie on. Strong, thin arms that would feel great to be held within. A beautiful face adorned with a boisterous smile.

Once Keito realised what he had been drawing, he became infuriated. Yet he couldn't bring himself to throw it away. That was why, when he was laying down that night, he brought out the paper. He told himself that his thinking it was beautiful was just his artistic mind. It's just a drawing. He wasnt calling Wataru himself beautiful, right?

Hours passed as Keito worked on refining his creation, eventually beginning to paint over it. He would never admit it, but he was thankful that the time he spent staring and the annoying creature didn't go to waste. He could confidently place each brush stroke without any feeling that the colour he was using might be the wrong one.

**b r e a k**

The next day, Keito went to school like the diligent student he was. He spent his lunchtime in the student council room, finishing the paperwork he hadn't completed. The room was quiet and empty, just how he liked it. But something was missing. Deep down, he knew what it was, but he refused to acknowledge it. Acknowledge him.

As if reading his mind, the loud, obnoxious voice belonging to only one person appeared before him.

"Hello there, Keito!" he laughed. "You have a gift for me, no?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. And, please, refrain from referring to me so affectionately." 

"Oh, you knoow what im talking about. Just not yet!"

"That makes no sense. Really, you're utterly incorrigible."

"It makes perfect sense!" The boy in front of him laughed, reached forward. His long hair cascaded over his shoulder, a waterfall of silvery-blue. The colour of angels. The way the candlelight framed him like a halo made him look entirely too pretty. It wasn't fair. His hands on his shoulders, soft and warm. His smile, shining and beautiful. His eyes, glowing with excitement, fire reflected in them. Arguably, they were his best feature.

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too much work to hand it over to me, right?"

Keito shook himself out of his thoughts upon hearing Wataru's voice. "Really, I don't know what you're talking about."

"Then," the other boy grinned, "give me this."

Wataru leaned closer, and before Keito realised what had happened, their lips met. And almost as soon as it happened, Wataru had hopped out of the window.

Keito let out a squeak, understandably surprised. Did Wataru just... kiss him? No way, he couldn't have. This must be some sort of cruel joke.

Keito brushed himself off and did his best to recover. He pulled out his sketchbook, intending to scribble away his feelings. But that was when he noticed. The painting was gone. And then he realised. That was the gift.

Face erupting with colour, Keito held his hands with his face and groaned. "How utterly incorrigible..."

**Author's Note:**

> ... CONTACT ME ...
> 
> jaen.ken (instagram)  
saleiken (twitter)  
エミル 🌙#0001 (discord)


End file.
